My Envy, His Love, Her Luck
by AngelofLove3592
Summary: Hinata is envious of a certain somebody because she has the love of her life in the palm of her hands. What can Hinata do to get the love of Naruto and stop Sakura from breaking his heart over and over again.
1. She's Still the Same

1**A/n: Okay people if you've read my story "My Envy, "His Love", "Her" Luck" preview, you'll know that this is the actual story and the other was just a preview to this story. Even though the preview was in Hinata p.o.v. this story is not. It should be easy to follow, but if I do by any chance confuse someone please don't hesitate to tell so I can fix it Alright here we go with the first chapter of, actually I don't feel like typing the title over again/ Enjoy!**

**Summary: Hinata s envious of a certain somebody because she has the love of her life in the palm of her hands. What can Hinata do to get the love of Naruto and stop Sakura from breaking his heart over and over again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Dialogue"

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi'**

**She's Still The Same**

A figure in black stalked its prey in early daylight. It swiftly dodged people, trees, and anything in its way unnoticed by its prey. It came to a stop behind a tree. It slowly let its head peak-from behind the tree to see that its prey was gone. It began to panic until... "Hey Hinata! Whatcha doin' behind the tree!". Hinata turned bright red and said, "I uh...well you s-see, I uh...Naruto" and promptly fainted.

When see came to, she was greeted by the sight of Shino and Kiba. "Ha! So you finally woke up, huh?" Kiba said with a grin. Hinata blinked in confusion until her memory of the mornings events came back to her. Her eyes went wide and she cried out, " Oh No! Did I f-faint again"

Kiba laughed and told Hinata how Naruto came ro them with her in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Shino! Kiba! I think something's wrong with Hinata" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the said two. Shino and Kiba made a quick analysis as to what happened to Hinata by the sight of the fox container carrying her. _

" _Don't sweat it Naruto she'll be fine. You should be used to this." Kiba told Naruto._

" _I know but I don't know why she does! It just happens! Is she allergic to me or something?" Naruto asked._

" _No, Naruto. It is just a habit of hers. She'll learn to get over it." Shino informed. Both he and Kiba had the same thought after that statement, ' Definitely not in this life time'_

" _Well I gotta go meet up with Sakura and Sasuke so I'll leave her here with you guys." Naruto placed Hinata in Kiba's arms and tool off to meet up with his teammates. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Of Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" How e-embarrassing" Hinata said on the verge of tears at her embarrassment. " Don't worry about it Hinata" comforted Kiba who was currently trying to hold in his laughter.

Shino laughed, which was highly unusual. This made Kiba and Hinata look up immediately.

"You may have become a chunin Hinata," Shino started, "and your confidence on the battlefield may have increased, but on the outside of the battlefield you're still the same shy girl we've always known." Kiba and Hinata began to laugh as well but on the inside, Hinata was pained by the truth.

Once their laughter died down, they began their training for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 8:00 p.m. Hinata walked down the road still pondering over what Shino said. " I can't believe that I still haven't changed. I'm such a loss cause." She sighed and hung her head low as she continued the rest of the day home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji! Where is Hinata?" Hiashi questioned his nephew. " She's out uncle." Neji answered.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?"

"Somewhere out there." Neji pointed outside.

"You are not answering my question!" Hiashi screamed throughly frustrated at his nephew dimwittedness.

" Yes I am."

"Then where is she?" Just the Hinata walked through the door.

" She's right there uncle." Neji answered while pointing towards the depressed looking girl. Hiashi growled and walked towards his daughter.

" Young lady you better have a an explanation as to why you were not at dinner tonight."

Hinata wanted to tell her father to mind his own business, but seeing as how that would throw everyone's perception of reality completely off, she answered by saying, " I-I w-was training with Shino and Kiba a-and I g-guess we lost track of time f-father."

Hiashi studied his daughter's face with his cold eyes to find any trace of a life, but he could not. " Alright, but next time warn someone before you decide to keep yourself out any later than necessary." With that said, he left her to got to his room and Neji went to his own room as well.

Hinata went up to her room still having the thought in her head that she had not changed to the extent that she wanted.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. The second should be up soon. Don't forget to review. **


	2. News of a Party Spreads

1**A/N: I was going to post one chapter at a time, but sense I already have this chapter done I figured I should just post this one as well. So here it is. Oh and sorry for any mistakes made in the first chapter or any made in this chapter. Hopefully there are none seeing as I have one of the best editor's in the world, ZaZaBrazukinha (Stories from her should be coming soon)! But anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**News of A Party Spreads**

A girl with bright pink hair and exotic green walked down the streets of Konoha toward the Hokages office. As she walked, many young men, and perhaps some older ones, watched with her with eyes full of lust, enjoying her beauty. Yes, Sakura Haruno had developed in one of the most beautiful women in the entire village.

" Hey forehead girl!" Sakura turned around to see her long time rival and best friend, Ino Yamanaka. " Hey pig!" Sakura greeted with her own insult/nickname for her friend. Of course Ino was also Sakura's rival in looks as well. With her long blond hair tied in a high pony tail and a side bang. Her slim body with curves equal to, if not better, than Sakura's. She was also a subject talked about amongst the young in the village.

"Well, well Sakura. You sure are walking around the village as if you own it."

"Well, I may not own the village but my looks do." Sakura retorted as she pointed to one of the many men that were ogling her.

"Very funny forehead. Now, do you know that Anko is hosting a party tomorrow night?" Ino asked.

' A party?' Sakura thought. "No, I didn't know about a party."

" Well, like I said, Anko's having a party and all chunin and jonin are invited. I'm going, are you?"

Sakura thought for a moment. ' Damn. I was planning Sasuke out for tomorrow night, but I guess he'll be at the party so I'll be able to talk to him there. Yes! He'll probably be a little tipsy knowing Anko's beverage list. I might just get lucky! Now I'm definitly going! Cha!'

Suddenly Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a hand waving back and forth in her face. " Hellooooo! Earth to Sakura!" Ino yelled trying to snap Sakura out of her trance. " Are you going to the party or not?"

Sakura finally realized that she was being asked a question and said, " Oh yeah! I'm coming! Ha-ha, I guess I just zoned out for a minute there!" Sakura continued her creepy laughing while Ino just backed away slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke!!!" screamed none other than Naruto Uzumaki. " Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Saassuukee!!"

Said Uchiha was currently ignoring the hyper active ninja and laying on the grass wishing that the annoying shinobi would go away.

Sasuke was a very, very handsome young man with raven black hair, greyish- black colored eyes, tall, lean, smart, and,well, basically ever girls, except one, dream man.

Naruto, although loud he may be, had grown up to be quite handsome as well. His naturally tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes, bland hair ( that is now longer and tied into a pony tail as suggested by the Hokage herself), nicely built, and he's tall!

" Aww c'mon! I know you hear me Sasuke!" Naruto tried once again to gain the attention of his best friend(even though it doesn't seem like it).

"What do you want loser" Sasuke finally answered.

"Finally some attention! I thought you might've gone deaf! Anyway I wanted to know if you're going to Anko's party that Kakashi-sensi was talking about?" Naruto asked.

" I guess, seeing as I have nothing better to do."

" Cool! Oh and by the way you do know that we have to come with a date right?" Naruto said with a grin.

" Oh really?" Sasuke said although clearly showing disinterest in his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Yeah but don't even think about asking out Sakura, Sasuke. SHE. IS. MINE." When that was said, Naruto left, leaving behind a poof of smoke and a confused Sasuke.

" Why would I ask out Sakura?" Sasuke asked no one in particular. He then went back to his nap that was so rudely, or in Naruto's case, so loudly interrupted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stared into the mirror that was currently covered in steam and replayed what Ino had said in her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After Sakura's creepy laughter had ceased, Ino figured it was time to give the second part of the information._

" _Sakura, did you know we had to bring a date?"_

_Sakura's eyes went wide. " A date?"_

" _Yes a date. Who are you going to ask?" Ino smirked._

" _Sasuke who else!" Sakura shouted totally shocked that Ino didn't know the answer to that question._

" _I should've know. I would've thought that you've moved on to bigger and better things." Ino grinned totally enjoying the conversation._

" _Oh really? Like who?" Sakura asked, completely interested._

" _Well, like Naruto for instance." Ino said be completely serious._

" _Naruto? Are you insane!"_

" _Yes! Is it just me or did you not notice that Naruto is a total hottie!" Ino was now giggling and blushing as an image of Naruto popped into her head._

' _Naruto a hottie? Bigger and Better? Ino giggling for NARUTO!' Sakura was officially freakin' out._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" There is no chance that I will ever consider Naruto. No way." Sakura slipped on her nightgown and went to sleep completely banishing any thoughts of Naruto from her mind.

**Okay! Second chapter is done ! Please Review. I am dying to hear what you guys think,T-T ( Did I sound too desperate?)**


	3. Hinata's Order and Naruto's Broken Heart

1**A/N: Hey people!!! okay I received reviews and im sooooo happy for them that I could cryT-T() Anyways here's chapter 3 and my editor (ZaZa) has done a great job so, again, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto.**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

**Hinata's Order and Naruto's Broken Heart**

Hinata awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Annoyed that her sleep was interrupted she asked, " Who is it?"

"Hinata, Kiba and Shino are waiting for you down stairs. I guess you overslept." Neji answered.

"Are you serious?" asked Hinata, more to herself than Neji. She looked at the clock and it read 7:00 am. Hinata jumped out of bed so fast that her sheets didn't even know that she had moved. Hinata was now rushing to try and get herself together. ' I can't believe this! I was supposed to be at the training grounds a hour ago!' she thought. Once she was decent she opened her bedroom door and stormed past Neji who was still knocking on the non-existing door.

"I'm sorry(pant) I'm late(pant)" Hinata apologized trying to catch her breath. " Don't sweat it Hinata. We were training pretty hard this week. You could've used the rest." Kiba smiled showing his understanding of the situation. " T-thank you Kiba."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Hinata got over her embarrassment of oversleeping, she and her teammates went to the training grounds to start their day of training. When it was time for a break, Shino figured it was time to let Hinata in on some information. " Hinata, did you hear about the party tomorrow night?" Hinata blushed and nodded as she recalled what her sensei said when she told her of the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When Hinata had went into her room after yet another confrontation with her father, her phone began to ring. The familiar ring tone told her that it was Kurenai- sensei._

_"H-Hello?" answered Hinata._

_"Look at you, stuttering even when you're on the phone."_

_" Hello Kurenai-sensei"_

_" Hello Hinata. How are doing?"_

_" Fine I-I guess."_

_" That's good. So, how would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?"_

_" I-I guess that w-would be okay."_

_" Good! Now you should know that Anko is hosting it and you know how she does things."_

_Hinata gulped as she thought about the scary woman and her idea of "legal" beverages. She was brought out of her thoughts as Kurenai continued talking._

_" You should also know that you are required to have a date."_

_Hinata could tell that her sensei was smiling. " A-A date sensei?"_

_" Yes a date. And I want you to ask Naruto to go with you."_

_"N-Naruto?! Are y-you i-insane?! I-I can't do that!" Hinata screamed into the phone._

_" Yes you are Hinata! I know it may sound like I'm, forcing you, but you need this! You've been in love with this boy for so long that I've lost track of time! You. Will. Ask. Him. OUT! Okay sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurenai hung up._

_Hinata was in shock, not only because what her sensei said was true, but at her amazing change in her attitude. " What am I going to do_ _now?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino chuckled and Kiba laughed until his stomach hurt. Hinata just blushed as they laughed at her situation.

When Kiba was finally able to talk, he told her, " So (ha-ha)so Kurenai- sensei really laid it on you huh?(ha-ha)"

" Yes. S-She could h-have been more en-encouraging instead of intimidating."

" True, true," Shino started, " but sometimes certain situations call for certain ways of advising someone. In the case you're in, you need the intimidation, sense encouragement isn't working anymore."

Hinata sighed. " M-maybe you're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood admiring the beautiful Kimono's in one of the shops. All was peaceful to Sakura until a pair of strong arms snaked their way around her waist. Sakura was ready to scream until a husky voice whispered in her ear, "Hello beautiful." Although, no matter how sexy his voice sounded, she could not help but be annoyed by who he was. "Naruto, get your hands off of me before I make a permanent indentation in your face," Sakura growled.

Naruto quickly let go of Sakura. " Damn Sakura! I know you're violent towards me but damn cut a guy some slack!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking down the street. " Woah, woah! Hold up Sakura! I wanted to ask you something!" Naruto yelled, trying to stop Sakura.

" Ugh! What is it Naruto!" Sakura yelled, quite annoyed.

" Well, you know about Anko's party right?" Sakura nodded, " Well you see I uh..." Naruto stopped, trying to gather up his courage.

' Oh no! Don't tell me he's about to ask me out. Doesn't he know that my love is only for Sasuke? You know what! I think it's finally time I get him to stop chasing me. Once. And. For. All. Cha!'

" You know Naruto," Sakura started before he could continue, " Don't even think about asking me out because I don't want you to." Naruto looked at Sakura and opened his mouth to say something, but she continued, " Naruto I've been saying no over and over again and seeing that you seem not to understand what that means, I'm going to tell you." She took a deep breath and yelled, " YOU ARE SUPER ANNOYING! ALWAYS YELLING, ALWAYS SCREWING THINGS UP AND YOU ARE ALWAYS BOTHERING PEOPLE WHO WANT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, ESPECIALLY ME!" When that was said, she stormed off.

Naruto stood there not moving, in total shock. He realized people were staring and he went home. Once I in his apartment, Naruto sat on his bed, head hung low and whispered to himself, " Damn" as the tears ran down his face.

**Poor Naruto! Review please**


	4. An Awful Mistake Part 1

1**A/N: I actually wanted to post this chapter right after the third one, but I decided at last minute to try and make it longer. I hope I elaborated more on what is going on. Maybe this will get me more reviews Now as always, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Dialogue"

'**Kyuubi'**

'Thoughts'

**An Awful Mistake Part 1**

Naruto just could not get what Sakura said out of his mind. It was an outrageous blow to his heart. Evidence of that were the tears stains on his face. He looked up at the clock to see that it was 6:00 p.m., only a hour left to Anko's party. He decided it was time to take his shower.

He stood in the shower as the scolding hot water ran over his perfectly sculpted body still processing why Sakura would say such devastating things.

' **You know kit, I say we just kill her,' **Kyuubi said from inside his prison in Naruto mind.

'No! I can't do that!'

'**You can't...or you won't? Two different things, kit.'**

' I won't.' Naruto growled.

' **Why not?'**

'Because Kyuubi, I love her,' Naruto stated, or thought in this case, plain and simple.

'**And exactly why do you love this women who said, and I quote, "Wants nothing to do with you" '**

Naruto cringed at the memory but still answered the question, 'Because she's so beautiful and smart.'

'**And?'**

'What do you mean "And?" '

'**I mean, what else? There are many beautiful and intelligent women out there. You cannot be in love with all of them. What has she done for you?'**

' There's lots she does for me, where teammates!' Naruto stated.

'**What did she do?'**

'She...'Naruto stopped to think of an answer. As he went over the missions and times at the academy, he realized she did nothing at all for him. Even when he saved her life she gave Sasuke the great when he did nothing.

'**Well?'**

'Nothing.' Naruto said in a depressed tone.

'**What?'**

'Nothing, she did nothing for me,' Naruto said as slowly blocked out the Kyuubi. He turned off his shower, dried off and began to get ready for the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is appropriate, Ten-Ten?' Hinata asked.

"Of source it is!" Ten-Ten said proud of her work.

Hinata had asked Ten-Ten after training to help her get ready for the party. She figured, since she had no confidence in herself how would she pick out appealing clothing? She would cover herself from head to toe. However, Ten-Ten is actually great when it comes to bring out the beauty in people even though most people don't know it. Ten-Ten is a very beautiful girl and is very confident. She chooses to keep herself covered because of her sense of modesty but when its time for a party, well, guess you can say that her modesty goes on vacation.

"Ten-Ten, I-I still don't know. I-I don't t-think this is m-me." Hinata stated, still unsure about her outfit.

"Duh! That's the point. You are not going to that party as the plain and ordinary Hinata. You are going to that party as the new vivacious, stunning, piece of eye candy Hinata!" Ten-Ten exclaimed and pulled Hinata in front of the mirror.

"Oh my..." Hinata could not finish her statement as she looked at herself. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging in the front and back. Her tight black dress showed just enough cleavage to leave the rest to the imagination. It emphasized her curves as it clung to her body. Her three inch heels that showed of her freshly painted red toes the matched her fingernails. She had silver Konoha leaf earrings and red lipstick to top it off.

"You cannot tell me that I didn't do a good job," Ten-Ten said with pride evident in her voice. " Okay Hinata it's 6:45. When is your date coming?"

Hinata's eyes bugged out as she screamed, " OMG! I DON'T HAVE A DATE!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked down the street to Anko's house. He didn't have a date so Anko would just have to deal with it. It's not like he couldn't pick up a date right now if he wanted to. He was looking extremely hot with his white button up that was completely open showing off his abs. Black paints that were rather loose and a black and silver belt to hold up his pants, and white and black sneakers. Heck, even he knew he could get a date from any of these girls. They just were not the girl he wanted.

When Naruto arrived at Anko's house, he could already hear the music playing. He rang the doorbell a couple of times until he heard the familiar voice of Anko telling people to move out of the way inside the house.

" Move it people! I am trying to get to the damn door!" Anko yelled as she tried to make her way to the door. When she finally made it to the door, she opened it to see our favorite blond haired shinobi. "Naruto! So glad you can make it. Food and drinks to the left, dance floor everywhere else. Have fun!" Anko then went back to her drinking.

Naruto smiled at the wild jonin and went over to the food table where he saw Chouji.

"Hey Chouji what's up man!" Naruto greeted. When Chouji didn't respond he realized that he was just standing there, staring off onto the dance floor with his plate in his hand. What shocked Naruto was that his plate was full! "Chouji man, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright, Naruto. I was just looking at..." Chouji didn't finish as he started to stare off into the crowd again.

"Hey Chouji! Don't zone out on me again. What are you looking at?" Naruto asked wanting to know what was so interesting that it would make Chouji stop eating.

"It's not a what man. It's a who," Chouji answered ,pointing a figure to the object of his attention.

Naruto looked in the direction and there she was, clad in a dress that was so simple yet very sexy. Hair done in a way that gave him a clear view of her beautiful face. The dress showed just enough to make Naruto's mind go visit the gutter. He watched her talk to Sakura, Ino and all the other girls. It was amazing that it was not Sakura that caught his attention, but Hinata Hyuuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was in the middle of comforting Hinata about not having a date until she noticed a certain shinobi staring in their direction. " Ugh! Look at him! He's staring at me! I though I told him to leave me alone!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't be so full of yourself, pinky," Temari started, "He's not staring at you."

Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten followed Naruto's gaze and screamed in unison, "Hinata!"

"M-Me? H-He's staring a-at me " Hinata suddenly felt her breath coming short and was feeling very light headed.

Kurenai, who heard the conversation saw Hinata's signs that signaled she was about to faint and stormed over to her. "Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata immediately snapped out of it at the sound of her sensei's voice. "Y-Yes Kurenai-sensei?"

"I saw you walk in and noticed you were not on Naruto's arm. So am I to assume that you did not ask him out?" Kurenai asked knowing full well what the answer was.

"N-No, sensei I-I did not." Hinata answered.

"Okay, sense you did not ask him out, you are going to dance with him tonight for the contest." Kurenai said with a smirk evident on her face.

"Contest!?" The girls(Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and Ten-Ten) screamed.

"Yes, a contest and before you ask, the contest is to see who dances the "best" with their partner." Kurenai answered putting emphasis on the word "best".

The girls giggled, figuring out what she meant by the word best. Kurenai pulled Hinata to the side and told her, " Hinata I've seen you dance before and I know that you can win hands down."

"What a-are you saying sensei?"

"What I'm saying is that you have to put the confidence you gain on the battlefield into some use. Pretend that the dance floor is the battlefield."

Hinata sighed what her sensei said made no sense what so ever, but she couldn't say no because her sensei could increase her training ten fold. " Okay sensei"

Kurenai, smiled. "Yes! Now go get'em girl." She pushed Hinata towards Naruto.

'Okay easy steps girl. You can do this. You can do this.' Hinata repeated as she approached her love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto watched her. From her talk with the girls, her talk with Kurenai ended and was pushed in his direction. It was only after a few seconds that he realized she was coming his way. 'Aw damn! She's coming over here! What am I going to do?! What should I say?! Wait, wait, wait. Why am I getting so worked up over Hinata? She's one of my friends and could never be anything more because I'm in love with Sakura. Right?' Naruto thought.

He went over things to say to her in his mind until, "Hey N-Naruto. H-How are you?" Hinata asked.

He looked at her and thought she was even more breath taking up close. "I'm uh (clears throat) fine, I'm fine. And you?"

"O-Oh um I'm f-fine, too I guess. B-But I wanted to ask you I-if y-you would like t-to dance w- with m-me?" Hinata asked although she was redder than a tomato and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

'Did I hear her correctly? Did she just ask me to dance?" His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.

"I-It's okay I-if y-you don't want to. I'll understand." She turned to leave.

"No! I-I mean I would love to dance with you." He finished with a smile.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Anko walked into the middle of the floor with a microphone in her hand. "OKAY EVERYONE! AS I'VE SAID , YOU WERE REQUIRED TO BRING A DATE. THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T HAVE ONE BETTER FIND ONE. WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE IN FIVE MINUTES A DANCE CONTEST WILL BEGIN. THE WINNERS WILL GET AN ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO THE OPENING OF THE NEW HOTEL IN KONOHA OPENING NEXT SATURDAY! ALRIGHT NOW EVERYBODY GET READY! YOU HAVE FOUR MINUTES LEFT!"

Naruto looked at Hinata and said, " Sooo, I guess you're my date for tonight, huh?"

Hinata giggled and said, "I guess so."

Naruto looked shocked. " Did you not stutter?"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah."

Naruto smiled too and said, " Maybe it's because your excited about the dance competition."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and looked up at him and with a devious smirk on her face, feeling her confidence rising, and said. " Actually I believe its because of who I get to dance with. Now let me show you what I can do."

At that moment "Get Low" played and Hinata led Naruto to the dance floor.

She and Naruto began to dance along with everyone else and when the song said "get low" Hinata got low and brought Naruto down with her. When they came back up Hinata started pumping and Naruto, feeling left out, thought 'What the hell.', and started pumping ,too.

Anko watched the whole thing with Hinata and Naruto as well as the other attendants of the party and yelled along with the song, " Aww, skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet!!!"

Kurenai was so proud of Hinata. " That's my girl!"

Sakura watched the whole scene and turned to her date, " Sasuke, do you want to dance?"

Sasuke looked at her and said, "No."

"But, you're my date Sasuke." Sakura said while putting on her most pitiful face.

"So?"

"But Sasuke, you..."

"You know something," Sasuke started while cutting her off, " You're really annoying. Can't you see that I want nothing to do with you. Now if you want to dance, go dance by yourself." Sasuke left to go join Chouji at the food table.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt the tears coming. She needed to go to Naruto, Naruto always helped her after Sasuke told her off. She was about to go onto the dance floor to get Naruto when she stopped in her tracks and realized she told Naruto exactly what Sasuke had told her. She needed to apologize and fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the song ended, Hinata's leg was wrapped around Naruto's waist and one of his hands were under her thigh while the other rested on her hip. Hinata's hands rested upon his bare chest.

They looked at each other with lust filled eyes. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but was quickly stopped as Naruto planted his lips upon hers. Taking her open mouth as an advantage he slipped in his tongue. He received no complaints.

Sakura watched what was happening between Naruto and Sakura and felt pain. She had not known it before, but she knew now that she made an awful mistake.

**Phew! Man that took forever! Anyways I hoped you liked it and please review. Also check out my friend's story "What Does A Girl Have To Do?" by ZaZaBrazukinah. **


	5. Author's Note

Okay people I am like totally stumped on how to continue chapter five. I've only written like one third of the chapter and I was wondering if anyone has any ideas on how I should continue it.

Here's what I was thinking:

1. Focus more on the feeling Sakura was having when she saw Naruto kissing Hinata.

2. Focus on Hinata's feelings and Sakura's about the kiss. (To make the chapter longer)

3. Focus on Naruto's feelings.

4. Or just make Sakura do something mean to Hinata because she's jealous that Hinata got Naruto and she didn't get Sasuke. Then have Kurenai beat the crap out her or curse her out. Also that would envolve idea number 2 as well. So the chapter would be really long)

Okay those are all the things I have in mind. Please let me know what I should do in emails for those of you who read my story. I would really appreciate it)


	6. Author's Note 2

Okay people, guess what? **I MADE MY DECISION**! The chapter should be posted in 2 days because of the editing and other things, but I want to thank all of you who reviewed and gave me ideas for this new chapter. I was so happy that people wanted me to continue my story! So anyways I'm not going to tell you what idea I used...it's a surprise. So stay tuned for An Awful Mistake Part 2! Oh and one more thing I will be deleting the author's notes when I post the chapter so that it doesn't bother people who might be reading for the first time. See Ya!


	7. An Awful Mistake Part 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! Finally I'm Done with this chapter. Actually I was already done but you can blame my mom for not letting me get on the computer. But I want to thank all of you who reviewed and voted. Also those of you who gave me great ideas for the chapter. You guys should be able to tell what ideas I used in this chapter as you read. Also I'm introducing to new characters for Kyumi2062 and qwertyqaz1213. You'll know them when you read. Okay without further ado here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**An Awful Mistake Part 2**

The kiss lasted so long that everyone believed they would never break apart. When they did, people had to step back to get away from the heat that was radiating off of the two. Hinata had a look of utter bliss on her flushed face and her smiling lips were swollen from the passionate kiss. Naruto appeared so ready to take Hinata. His eyes held so much lust for the woman in front of him that it began to spill from his eyes. His mind filled with so many fantasies and he was definitely ready to act on them. Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Hinata and pulled her close. He bent down and whispered huskily in her ear , " You know, you are really driving me crazy right now."

Hinata gasped as the blood rushed to her face, but that didn't stop her from replying." So what do you plan to do about it?"

Naruto pulled back so that he faced the shy beauty. He smirked, "Well, if you must know, I..."

"Woohoo go Hinata!" Naruto and Hinata turned their attention toward the source of the shouting.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled and ran towards her teammate. When she reached him she gave him a sisterly hug, but that didn't stop a certain someone from getting angry.

"Kiba." Naruto growled. His mind filled with many ways of how he could tear Kiba apart, with a little help from the Kyuubi, for ruining his moment. Those thoughts were stopped when he saw Kurenai take Hinata outside. 'Maybe for a little girl talk,' he thought.

Naruto walked up to Kiba. "Hey Naruto what's up man!"

"Nothing much. Where's your date?"

"I didn't bring one."

"Oh, well, where are Shikamaru and Shino? I thought they were coming with you."

"They're coming. I just picked up the pace when I heard the music. Yo know how I am." Kiba explained.

"Yes, I believe we all do."Shino said as he walked in. Naruto was about to say something until he saw Shikamaru walk in with _two_ girls on his arms. Again Naruto was about to say something until Shikamaru cut him off by saying, "Don't ask. They were troublesome."

"Don't say that!" a girl with raven hair shouted, "You haven't even introduced us to your friends yet!."

"Alright, alright. The loud one is Kyumi and the one that isn't talking is Angelica."

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki better known as the next Hokage."

"And I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"Nice to meet you." Kyumi said.

"Whatever," was Angelica's response.

The music began playing again and Kyumi wanted to dance. She dragged her two partner's to the dance floor while they both had the same thought, 'What a drag.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai had a firm hold on Hinata as they walked outside of the house. They came to a stop when they spotted the other girls. All of the formed a circle around Hinata, each with a evil smirk on their face.

Hinata, feeling a little nervous, asked, " Umm...what do you guys want?"

"What ever do you mean Hinata? We only want totalk." Ino replied.

"Hinata was no fool, especially when it came to her friends. She knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Let me guess. You guys want to know how that kiss happened right?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai answered this time. "Oh yes Hinata and we want to hear it in _full _detail."

They all chuckled evilly as Hinata blushed . She told them what happened in _full_ detail as they had asked. They all failed to notice that a certain pink haired kunoichi was missing from the group.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sat in a dark corner inside Anko's house. Her head was down making her hair cover her face. She played with the hem of her skirt as she thought about the event that just occurred.

'What was that pain.? It was probably nothing. Maybe it was just and after shock of what Sasuke said. Naruto doesn't mean that much to me. I mean, yeah I wanted him to comfort me but that's all I wanted him for right?' she sighed and massaged her temples as she did battle with her heart and mind.

She looked up and noticed that Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Ino, and Kurenai were gone. She looked on the dance floor and saw Shikamaru dancing with two girls who she made a mental not to meet later. She also spotted Naruto talking with Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Sasuke. But someone was missing. 'Oh yeah I forgot Neji had just came home from a mission. He's most likely home resting.' she thought.

She continued to stare in the direction of the boys but her eyes were glued to the one with blond hair. She didn't realize how long she was staring at him until a random shinobi told her that if she stared any longer her eyes would pop out.

'Ugh! I can't take this anymore!' She got up and went to the bathroom to sort out her thoughts. When she got there she locked herself in to make sure that she was not bothered.

"Okay what am I going to do? Sasuke has totally deemed me as annoying, Naruto is starting to look a hell of a lot hotter and I think I am losing my mind. Could it really have been jealousy that I was feeling when I saw Hinata and Naruto kiss? I don't know why because if wanted I could have Naruto. The boy is in love with me after all. Yeah that's right, he's in love with _me_. The only reason he kissed Hinata was because of what I said to him yesterday. He was really thinking of me. That's the only logical reason he would kiss Hinata." Sakura said this and believed with all her heart that it was true.(this is what a broken heart does to you folks. It drives you loco.)

She looked into the mirror. She as glad that she wore water proof make-up as the tears she shed before did not damage her face. She fluffed up her hair, poked her lips out and basically started making sexy faces at herself. "Look at me. Any man would kill to have me. I've been around Naruto all this time and I know he can't resist me. But I still don't understand why I suddenly have these...feelings for Naruto. " She splashed water on her face, once again thankful for the type of make-up she wore. She knew exactly why she was feeling the way she was about our favorite blond shinobi.

"It's that kiss. That kiss looked so great so...what I wish would happen to me." Sakura was now thoroughly pissed. She deserved a kiss like that. Why should Hinata get a kiss like that? Naruto loved her not Hinata. Hinata should know this. " I'll let her know all right. I'll let her know that she cannot have what's mine." Sakura wiped the water off her face, opened the door to the bathroom and went to where the boys were to give her _man_ she believed he waited long enough for. She headed towards Naruto without realizing that she is risking getting her heart broken again as well as her friendship with a certain Hyuuga girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After telling her story to the girls she told them that she needed to be alone for a while. Thinking that she wanted to think about what happened, Kurenai and the girls left Hinata to be by herself. Hinata had wondered where Sakura was but she assumed that she was somewhere trying to flirt with Sasuke. But she wasn't important at the moment. What was important to Hinata was the man that she shared her first kiss with not too long ago.

"I still can't believe that happened. My lips were actually touching his lips. And my..." she stopped and blushed as she remembered what else of hers made contact with Naruto.

Hinata sighed heavenly as she looked up at the star filled sky. There was nothing at all that could ruin the way she was feeling at that moment. If she thought that she was deeply in love with Naruto before she had no doubt that it had deepened to depths unknown now. The shinobi that she has been in love with for over ten years had danced with her and kissed her willingly. "His lips were so soft." she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes as tried to remember the feeling of his lips on hers.

When she felt like she was outside long enough she decided it was time to go back inside. 'Anko should be announcing the winners soon.' she thought. When she arrived in front of the door she whispered, "Please let Naruto have some sort of new feelings for me," before she walked in only to have her heart crushed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had saw the look Sakura was giving him before she went into the bathroom and to his surprise, he really didn't care. He had longed for her to look at him like that before but that changed in the course of a few minutes. He couldn't get that kiss off his mind. More importantly he couldn't get the person he shared the kiss with off of his mind. 'Hinata, I can't believe I...we kissed.' He thought. He couldn't voice his feelings in front of the guys, but never in his life would he have ever dreamed of kissing the shy Hyuuga girl. He also would never had guessed that he would have these feeling that he was feeling at the moment for her.

'I can't believe I'm feeling this way. I was just in love with Sakura. But the feeling I had for Sakura seem like a joke compared to what I'm feeling right now for Hinata. This is how I'm feeling after a kiss. I wonder how I would feel if we were actually going out. Not that she would say yes to being my girlfriend but what if she did? Hmm...Hinata and me. Could be...nice.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kiba ruffled his hair.

"Yo Naruto, what's up with you man?" Kiba asked.

"...Huh?" was Naruto's answer.

"Don't bother asking him any questions Kiba," Shikamaru started, " He looks completely lost...well more lost than usual."

"Shika!" Kyumi yelled as she lightly punched Shikamaru for his insult while Angelica chuckled.

"What? Look at him. You can't say he doesn't look completely out of it." Shikamaru said defending himself.

"So what it was still rude!" Kyumi yelled back.

"But also funny." Angelica said helping Shikamaru out.

While the trio went at it, Naruto went back to his thoughts. 'Should I ask her out? She seemed to enjoy herself while dancing with me but what if she says no. I mean she knew how I felt about Sakura. Hell everybody knew how I...wait. Did I say "felt" about Sakura? Don't I still feel the same way? Heh, well I probably wouldn't know unless something happened between me and Sakura. Maybe like a kiss or something but it's not like that would ever happen.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as hat thought crossed Naruto's mind, Sakura arrived at the table.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said in a slightly seductive voice.

All the boys at the table noticed this especially Sasuke. He felt she was up to something. Naruto however didn't quite catch this and said, " Hey Sakura. How's it going?"

"Oh I'm fine Naruto. In fact I want to show you just how good a mood I'm in right about now." She cooed.

"What.." Naruto didn't get to finish as Sakura pulled him into a kiss shocking everyone at the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai and the girls saw this and they were fuming.

"What the hell does forehead girl think she's doing!" Ino yelled.

"She's totally making out with Hinata's man! How low can she get!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Oh she' gonna get pretty low when I'm done pounding her in the ground! Whether she's a friend or not, she deserves a punch right now!" Temari yelled and all the girls agreed.

"Oh I don't think we have to do anything." Kurenai said.

The girls looked at her with confusion evident on their faces. It wasn't until the looked in the direction Kurenai was staring and saw Hinata with a massive killer intent in her eyes.

"Oh shit" was all they could say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Hinata watched the scene play before her eyes all she could see was red. Sakura had gone too far. First she had his love, then she abuses it by not paying any attention to him. Then she breaks his heart over and over again by rejecting him when he asks her out on a date and now when she finally has a chance with him she goes and kisses him.

Hinata had felt that pain. She has been in love with Naruto and watched him for so long that she learned to share his pain but right now it was personal. Sakura knew how she felt and now she's making out with him. The bitch is gonna pay.

"SAKURA!!!"Hinata shouted with her new found voice of fury.

Everyone looked up to see Hinata with her fists clenched in fury and an expression that could kill on her face. Sasuke saw the look in her eyes and one thought crossed his mind, 'Bye- Bye Sakura. '

Sakura gulped. She realized what she had just done while in her emotional state. 'I need to calm her down.' " Hinata listen..." Sakura didn't get a chance to finish as Hinata fist connected with her face with so much force that it knocked her down.

Sakura got back up and whipped the blood from her mouth. 'This isn't going to be easy.'

Looking at her shaking hand Sakura said, " Hinata listen to me!It's not..."

"Save it Sakura!" Hinata cut her off.

The yell made Sakura lift her head up to look at Hinata and flinched. She had activated her Byakugan. Before Sakura could try and say something else she saw Hinata get into a familiar form.

Sakura was now on the verge of crying because of her fear. " Hinata! Please you don't understand!"

Sakura's plea fell on deaf ears as Hinata said venomously, "Sakura...you are in my range of divination."

**Is that what they say when they get ready to do that palm thingy. Oh well... I just thought I'd leave it there, that way I'll have something to go on when I start on chapter six which won't be for a while since I'm gonna work on a sequel to Just One Night and other one shots. Keep a look out for them! Anyways I hope it was good because my editor could check the whole chapter for me so I was on my own. Review Please!**


	8. Hinata's Rage and Naruto's Feelings

**A/N: I decided to try and work on it a bit earlier.(well earlier than I planned) If I start working on other stories I may forget about this one and I really don't wanna do that. Once again I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and I shall continue updating this story on your behalf. (Damn do I sound smart or what!) Anyways on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hinata's Rage and Naruto's Feelings**

To say that Sakura was terrified is a complete understatement. Hinata just told her that she was within her range for one of the most powerful attacks in the Hyuuga clan. ' Oh no, oh no, oh no!'

She kept repeating in her mind. She couldn't move. She was stunned by fear. It wasn't until she heard Hinata speak again that she realized that it would probably be a good idea to move.

"Time to die, Sakura!" Hinata shouted as she sprinted towards her.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared herself for the pain. She felt the first two shots and the only thing she heard besides her screams of pain was Hinata's voice as she yelled, "Two palms!" then, "Four palms!" then, "Eight palms!"

Hinata knew what she was doing. She was going to make Sakura pay for hurting her the way she did. 'How could she betray me like this. She knew how I felt. She knew!' With that thought a single tear ran down her face and her strikes became even more fierce as she yelled, "Sixteen palms!"

Naruto watched this. After Sakura kissed him he was in complete shock, but this, this was...insane. Hinata was beating the hell out of Sakura. 'Just because she kissed me? Hinata is doing this because Sakura...does that mean she feels the same way?' Naruto was brought out his thoughts when he heard Hinata shout, "Thirty two palms!" and Sakura's cry of pain.

'Damn I gotta stop this before she kills Sakura!'

"Sasuke! You grab Sakura while I try to stop Hinata!" Naruto yelled to his teammate.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was stupid. "...Why? I'm enjoying this."

"Just do it teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to Hinata.

"Fine."

With her byakugan activated Hinata could see Naruto coming for her. 'You mean he still wants to protect her!'

That thought just infuriated Hinata even more as she gathered more chakra in her hand and yelled louder than ever, "SIXTY FOUR PALMS!", but her strike never reached Sakura as she was not there anymore. She was so focused on Naruto that she did not notice Sasuke come and move Sakura away. "What the..." she didn't finish as she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Naruto put me down this instant!" Hinata yelled. Her rage had taken so much control over her that her stutter left the building.

"Not a chance Hinata! Sasuke take Sakura to the hospital she needs help!" Naruto ordered.

"Yeah in the head."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"Alright, alright." Sasuke said as he ran towards the hospital.

Hinata struggled to get free but Naruto would only tighten his hold on her. Hinata yelled once more. "Let go!"

"Damn it! I said no Hinata!" Naruto yelled back and to make sure she didn't argue again, he reached his hand up to pinch a sensitive spot on her neck and knocked her unconscious.

Kurenai, Ino, and everyone else ran over to the two. Kiba however went to stand in front of Hinata.

"Naruto, it's okay man. I'll take her."

" No actually I'm going to take her outside for a minute. I have to talk to her about something."

"...Umm but she's knocked out."

Naruto's sweat dropped as he replied, "Uh yeah Kiba. That's why I'm gonna wake her up." 'Geez and they call me slow.'

"Oh well..you better not try anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out the door. As they watched him walk away with the unconscious hyuuga in his arms Shino slide behind KIba and said, "Way to tell him off Kiba." Kiba growled, "Shut up Shino."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Tsunade sat at her desk with a sake bottle in her hands while staring at her paper work. The papers had been given to her about 3 hours ago after she stopped her complaining about not be able to go to the hokage.

"Shizune...always stopping me from having fun." she said as she took another sip from the bottle.

As if on cue, Shizune walked through the office door. She saw the stack of papers that she placed on the Hokage's table a while hours ago and the sake bottle in her hand. She began to scold her master, "Lady Tsunade! I gave you those papers a while and yet you haven't done anything!"

Tsunade scoffed and said, "Actually I did do some of the paper work."

Shizune looked at Tsunade skeptically, "You did? I don't believe you."

Tsunade laughed, "Well prepare to eat your words," Tsunade reached inside her desk, " because here is all the work I completed!"

Shizune's sweat dropped and she fell anime style.

Tsunade looked confused, "What's the matter?"

Shizune jumped back up, "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! All you completed was ONE sheet!"

"So what! I worked hard on this!" Tsunade yelled while waving the sheet of paper in her apprentices face.

"You only wrote your name!"

"Well that's hard to do after three bottles of sake!"

"Three bottles! Lady Tsunade, I thought I told you not to drink while you're working!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shizune!"

"What!"

"...What were we talking about?"

"...Your drunk aren't you Lady Tsunade."

A big smile formed on Tsunade's face as she said, "Yep," and passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke ran towards the hospital as fast he could. He wanted to see her get her ass kicked but he didn't want her to die just yet. 'Enough exciting things have happened today.' He thought with a smile.

When he finally made it to the hospital he rushed through the doors and went directly to the first nurse that he saw.

"I need you to get her some help and fast." he said to her.

The calming way that Sasuke spoke made it hard to believe that some one was in need in help until the nurse looked at the girl in his arms.

"Oh my goodness! Someone get a stretcher over here!" the nurse yelled.

Soon two other nurses came and took Sakura to the emergency room.

Sasuke watched Sakura get rushed away into the room and decided it was time for him to leave.

He turned to walk away when he was stopped by another nurse. "Excuse me sir, but you have to fill out these papers." she said as she handed Sasuke a stack of papers.

Sasuke's eye twitched,"Exactly why do I have to fill out these forms?"

"Because you're the one who brought her in and we need to know what happened to her and any other information you might have regarding her health."

"What the hell! She was beaten to a pulp and now she needs medical attention! What other information could you possibly need!" Sasuke said rasing his voice. He was really annoyed right now and he wanted to leave.

"Sir."

"What?"

"Fill out the papers."

"...Whatever."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anko walked on the dance floor with her micro phone and prepared to announce the winner when she noticed that everyone was gossiping about something.

She walked up to Kurenai, "Hey Kurenai what's going on here?"

"Do you want the long story?" Kurenai asked.

"Uh sure."

"Okay. AS we all know Hinata is madly in love with Naruto and we also know that he is in love with Sakura. At least...that's what we used to think. Anyway Sakura had told Naruto something very cold which is why he didn't jump on her as soon as he walked through the door but he did however start to drool over Hinata. Then of course the dance and kissed which you already know. But, when you went to go and decide who was going to be the winner of the dance contest Sakura went up to Naruto and kissed him."

"Seriously?" Anko asked.

"Yeah and Hinata walked inside just at that moment. Girl let me you that I have never, ever seen Hinata so angry. First she came in and punched the crap out of Sakura and the she 64 palmed her. Of course she only got to 32 palms because Naruto stopped her and Sasuke moved Sakura out of the way."

"Damn you mean I missed all that!" Anko said, upset that she missed out on all the action.

"Yep and now Naruto took HInata outside for a little chit chat."

"I hope he doesn't screw things up."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh well, I guess I'll announce the winners when they get back but right everyone needs to start dancing again. It's still a party after all." Anko turned to the DJ and yelled, "HEY DJ! TURN UP THE MUSIC WILL YA!"

The music came back on and everyone began to dance again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked to the park which happened to be very close to where Anko lived. He walked over t the lake and laid Hinata down on the grass and sat next to her. He decided to wait a little while before waking her up so he can sort out his thoughts.

He sighed and looked up to the sky. "It's a full moon tonight." he said to himself.

He turned and looked at Hinata. The light from the moon shined down on Hinata's face and gave the features on her face a heavenly look. 'Damn. Why couldn't I notice how beautiful she was before.' he thought as he eyed the sleeping beauty's face.

He reached out a hand and started to caress her cheek. 'Hinata,' he started, 'I really hope these feelings aren't something that I'm developing because of my sadness from what Sakura told me. But then again it can't be because when she kissed me I felt...I felt nothing.' He sighed. He had always, always wished that Sakura would bless him with a kiss and when she finally did he couldn't care less. That kiss he shared with Hinata was better than free ramen at Ichiraku's.

He stopped touching her face and laid down on the grass. "Damn it what am I going to do." he said. He looked over to Hinata because he thought he saw her move slightly but he shrugged it off. "Should I just ask her out? Would she say yes? Nah, who am I kidding. She wouldn't want to go out with me. She probably thinks I still have feelings for Sakura. Who wouldn't still believe that I still have feelings for Sakura. I've been declaring my love for her for as long as I can remember."

He turned his head so that he was looking at Hinata. " I wonder Hinata. Would you go out with me if I asked you?"

"I don't know. How about asking me first."

**Wow! I'm done with another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I really like these cliff hanger thingys but don't worry I wont do this again. Anyways review please. Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing for me so far. Much Love To All Of You. -AngelOfLove3592**


	9. No Longer My Envy but My Luck

**A/N:** **Hey everybody! Can you believe I updated again so fast-. But I actually needed to because I'm gonna be leaving July 15 and I'm going to be gone for three weeks so I wont be able to post any chapters until I come back.sniff **

**Oh umm here are the pairings for this story(as requested by MADMAX)**

**NaruXHina**

**and umm that's all I got because I wasn't really focusing on anyone else. I may make up a character for Sasuke. Or better yet How about you guys make up girl characters for Sasuke and I'll decide which one to chose. Either come up with names or bios, that is if you guys want to. Other ideas for pairings are allowed too, but I think I might add a little NejiXTen-Ten in the story. Anyways I need to shut up and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**No longer "My Envy" but "My Luck"**

Naruto was shocked to say the least. He thought she was still unconscious, but the fact that he was now looking at a pair of lavender eyes, destroyed that thought. 'Maybe it wasn't my imagination when I thought I saw her moving.'

They continued looking at each other for a while until Hinata had finally had enough of it.

She sighed and got up. She dusted off the strands of grass from the back of her dress and some that were in her hair. When she was done she looked at Naruto who had stood up just as she had done.

"Naruto, if your not going to ask me out, I'm going back to the party." she said with the remainder of her confidence from earlier. Her anger had died down when she heard him speaking to himself or so he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Moments Ago With Hinata xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Ouch! Why does my neck hurt. Oh that's right! Naruto knocked me out to stop me from killing that...that witch! Argh!'_ _Hinata thought as she was waking up. _

"_Damn it what am I going to do." she twitched slightly as she heard a voice. 'Naruto? Why am I with him?' she thought. She was about to turn around and ask him when she heard him continue to speak._

"_Should I just ask her out? Would she say yes? Nah, who am I kidding. She wouldn't want to go out with me. She probably thinks I still have feelings for Sakura. Who wouldn't still believe that I still have feelings for Sakura. I've been declaring my love for her for as long as I can remember."_

' _Well of course I still believe that you have feelings for Sakura! I just saw you too kiss for goodness sakes! And...wait, wait, wait. Did he just say that _**I**_ wouldn't want to go out with him? He still doesn't...' she didn't finish her thought when she heard him speak again._

"_I wonder Hinata. Would you go out with me if I asked you?"_

' _Of course I would! Well I would like to hear him ask me while I'm _**awake**_.'_

"_I don't know. How about asking me first."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Moments Ago(I guess) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She turned to leave but stopped when he began to talk.

"You know I would have never believed that you were capable of doing such a thing to Sakura, Hinata."

Hinata's anger was starting to rise again as well as her confidence at the mentioning of the traitors name. "So what if I beat her to a bloody pulp. From my point of view she deserved it."

"She deserved the 64 palms that you hit her with?" Naruto asked getting a little angry.

" Correction, she deserved the 64 palms, but I only hit her with _32_ palm." she said still pissed off about not finsihing her off. 'Besides why is he getting all upset now? Just moments ago he was about to ask me out and had gotten rid of his feelings for Sakura. But she's still his comrade I guess.'

" Yeah and those 32 palms were more than enough to probably kill her or put her in critical condition." Naruto said with concern in his eyes for his friend. She may not want anything to do with him but she was still his teammate and friend.

Hinata smirked, "Good. Mission accomplished."

Naruto looked at Hinata. He was completely stunned. 'What is wrong with this woman. First she get's over her shyness and dances with me. Then she kisses me. Then she tries to kill whom I thought was one of her closest friends! Was what Sakura did really that bad? As a matter a fact, why was she mad?'

"Hinata?"

"What is it?"

"Exactly why were you so mad when Sakura kissed?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the question but she quickly closed them and smiled sadly, "What's the point in telling you now Naruto. It's been well over ten years and you still haven't figured it out no matter how much you have matured," she chuckled slightly, "You know, I actually think Sakura would be good for you. She's everything you wanted in a woman as you've told us and I really think you should go to her. Besides if you were to ask me out," a tear rolled down her cheek, "it would only be a matter of time before you go to her."

Naruto lowered his head, "Over ten years, huh." he said rather than asked.

Hinata said nothing.

"So your telling me that, for over ten years you've, what, had feelings for me, Hinata?"

Again, she said nothing but began to look at the ground.

"So in those ten years, you never said a thing to me about those feelings yet you want to kill a girl just for kissing me." He said.

Hinata began to feel a little ashamed. 'He's...he's right. This all could've been avoided if I had just said something to him. But what if he would've re-...'

"Did you honestly believe that I would have rejected you?"

Hinata shifted her gaze to look at him.

"Hinata, even if I may have not seen you as a girlfriend type back then," he walk up to her and cupped her face in his hands, "do you honestly believe that I would turn this beautiful face away."

Hinata blushed but tears gathered in her eyes as she tried not to cry but the frustration of the evening was getting to her, "B-But even if you didn't turn me away S-Sakura..."

"Hinata will you stop it!"

Hinata gasped.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice but I am telling you that my feelings for Sakura have subsided and I'm ready to give my love to someone who deserves it."

Hinata managed to put a small smile on her face, "S-Someone like who?"

He laughed lightly, "Someone who has had feelings for me for the longest time. Someone who I was too dense to notice in the past and has mood swings that should not taken lightly."

Hinata giggled as she realized her snappy attitude was gone and she started to stutter again.

"A-Are you just going stand there o-or are you going to give the someone the kiss that s-she deserves."

Naruto smiled, "With pleasure."

He dipped his head down and captured Hinata's lips in a passionate kiss. After a while the kiss became a little too heated and they decided to pull apart.

The were now gasping for breath with their equally swollen lips parted.

"Do you think we should head back to the party now?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded as she still tried to capture her breath.Naruto took her hand in his and they began to walk back to Anko's house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the house was in sight Naruto stopped abruptly and took Hinata into his arms.

"N-Naruto?"

"I forgot something very important to ask you."

"A-ask me what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata's face lit up with a smile as she hugged Naruto tightly and said, "Of course I will."

When she released him, Naruto gave her a small peck on the cheek and continued to walk to the house.

When they arrived everybody was dancing, laughing and talking as if nothing had happened.

Anko saw the new couple enter into the house and figured now was the best time to announce the winners of the contest. She grabbed her trusty micro phone and went into the middle of th e dance floor.

"OKAY EVERYBODY I WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE CONTEST. THEY WINNING _COUPLE_ IS NARUTO AND HINATA!" she finished by pointing to the shocked pair in the doorway. Everyone clapped for them as the made their way to Anko to claim their prize. "HERE ARE YOU PASSES THAT LET THE PEOPLE OF THE HOTEL KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE CONTEST WINNERS BUT IF THEY TRY AND TURN YOU GUYS AWAY AND SAY THAT NO CONTEST WAS BEING HELD JUST TELL THEM THAT ANKO WAS IN CHARGE OF THIS CONTEST." she finished with a wink. "OH AND I BELIEVE YOU TWO HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL EVERYONE."

Anko gave the micro phone to Naruto and the same thought went through his and Hinata's mind. ' How did she know?!'

They looked at everyone and they could tell that they were anxious to dance again so they needed to tell the quick. Naruto gulped. 'Oh well they would've found out eventually.'

He spoke into the micro phone, "EVERYBODY...THE NEWS IS THAT HINATA AND I ARE OFFICIALLY GOING OUT NOW."

Everyone covered their ears as they heard shrieks from the crowd. Next thing they knew Hinata was tackled by Kurenai, Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari.

The rest of the night continued with people dancing, Naruto trying to pull his new girlfriend out of Kurenai and the girls bear hugs and Anko laughing at the whole situation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura looked up at the white ceiling. She had been up for a few minutes. The doctor had given her pills to kill any pain that she felt while recovering.

'I really screwed up. I can't believe that I just figured out that I was never going to have a chance with Sasuke. I'm an even bigger idiot to realize that Naruto was the better man after all. Kissing him was a mistake. The fact that I'm in the hospital is proof enough.' Sakura sighed as she continued her thoughts, 'His love is no longer mine but hers. I'm no longer the lucky one. Hinata...I envy you.'

**See... no cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that it wasn't rushed or anything. I kinda think it was. Anyways looking forward to reviews!(hope I do get reviews).**


	10. Vacation Ruined: Unexpected Missions

**A/N: Hiya People!!! I am so, so, sorry for taking so long to update. I'm lazy what can I say. But I'll try my very very very hardest to try and update within a month with the next chapter lol! Anyways on with chapter 8! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Forgot to say that last time)**

**Vacation Ruined: An Unexpected Missions**

It had been the most wonderful week for Hinata. She was Naruto's girlfriend and it seemed as if life couldn't get any better. She walked with pep in her step as she went shopping for a bathing suit.

She stooped in front of one shop where she happened to see very appealing bathing suits in the mirror. There was one in particular that she liked and she was positive that Naruto would like it as well.

She went into the store and looked around until she saw the same one that she saw in the mirror. They had a variety of colors but she decided to go with black. When she found one in her size she went into the dressing room to try it on.

When she was finished putting it on she looked in the mirror that was inside the dressing room. It fit her nicely. The top part of the suit was strapless but it hugged to her body so nicely that it didn't move from its place when she walked. The bottom part, although it was nice, showed off a little too much for her liking. She was still a tad insecure.

She took it off and dressed again in her previous clothing then paid for her new swimsuit. As she headed home to finish the rest of her packing, she noticed Ten-Ten sitting alone in one of the tea stands. Deciding that she needed company she walked over and sat next to her. Unexpectedly, Ten-Ten didn't notice her at all. In fact she looked a little nervous.

"Ten-Ten are you okay?" Hinata asked.

No response.

"Helloooo. Earth to Ten-Ten" Hinata tried again.

Still no response.

"Ten-Ten!"

"Ah! What!...Oh it's you Hinata . Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What are you talking about. I've been calling your name for like a minute now."

"Oh! Sorry about that. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

Ten-Ten sighed, "I was just wondering when a new mission was going to pop up. I'm tired of sitting around here. I thought it would be great having chances to sleep in and everything but I feel like I'm getting out of shape."

"Ten-Ten you know what you should do? You should just enjoy the time you have off because once the missions start up again, you might not have time off for a really long time. In the mean time just train when you can and hang out with everybody and a new mission may come for you sooner or later."

Ten-Ten took a moment to think about what Hinata had just said. "You know Hinata, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"And another thing. Naruto sure has had a great affect on your confidence Hinata. I don't think I've heard you stutter since the two of you got together." Ten-Ten said with a smile.

Hinata blushed, "Yes, well, I hope he's getting a lot out of this relationship as well but I really need to get home and finish packing for the trip. See you later!"

Hinata picked up her bags and ran home. Ten-Ten watched her until she was no longer in sight. She sighed and thought to herself, 'Hinata looks so happy. Maybe one day I could be with…'

"Here's your tea Miss." The lady behind the counter said interrupting Ten-Ten's thought.

Ten-Ten thanked the lady for her tea and continued her thought, '…I guess its wishful thinking.' She then began to drink her tea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had never been so happy in his life. As he made his way to the Hokage's office he did back flips from one roof to another and hand stands on every pole he passed. He was in heaven. He stopped all his jumping around and decided to take a rest on the rooftop he had just landed on. He lay on his back with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh man (pant) I still (pant) can't believe that she's(pant) my girlfriend."

Naruto began to have a flashback of their very first date.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_A very nervous Naruto stood at the gate of the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata had advised him to wait for her to come out because her father is still trying to cope with the fact that his daughter is the girlfriend of the demon brat. _

_Naruto looked at his looked at his watch. It was 7:15p.m. 'Where is she? She was supposed to be out here 15 minutes ago.'_

_As soon as that thought was finished, Hinata came quietly out the gate. Naruto open his mouth to say something, but Hinata quickly ran over to him and put a hand over his mouth. " Shhh!" she said as she stared at the gate making sure nobody followed her. While she did this Naruto took the opportunity to check out what Hinata was wearing._

_She had on a pair of blue jeans that were tight but not too tight. He kind of expected this since he told her it wasn't anything formal. She had a pair of black 3 inch heel boots that went little ways up her leg. Her shirt was a tight black short sleeved shirt that showed of her upper body, but since this is Hinata we're talking about, her sweater was in the other hand that wasn't covering Naruto's mouth(Funny, I just described one of my outfits lol). All in all Naruto was very satisfied as he grinned. Hinata felt his grin on her hand as she turned to look at him._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Oh, nothing. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and stared walking. _

_Hinata blushed at this sudden contact. Although she had already kissed him, and danced with him, he still managed to make her blush with even the simplest of actions._

_Naruto grinned as he walked through the village with Hinata. They walked in silence until Hinata finally said something._

"_Uhhh, Naruto? Where are we going?"_

" _You'll see." Was all Naruto said as they kept walking. _

_They continued walking until they reached the base of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Umm Hinata, I was wondering, could I have a hug?"_

_Hinata blushed, then smiled and said, " Of course you can Naruto."_

_Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and Naruto held her close and tightened his grip slightly. _

_Hinata was in heaven. It felt like she was being lifted into the air as she hugged Naruto. Hinata opened her eyes and to her surprise, Naruto was leaping to the top of the Mountain._

_When they reached the top, Naruto unwrapped Hinata's arms and spun her aroundto see a clone of him waiting by table. On top of the table was a variety of different dishes instead of just ramen. (I really did not want to go into detail about the food, I'm already hungry) _

_Naruto brought Hinata of to the food and his shadow clone poofed away. _

"_Well what do you think?" Naruto asked._

"_It's wonderful, Naruto. Did you make all of this by yourself?"_

"_No. I had Jiraiya help me with the cooking. You know, for a pervy sage, he can really cook." Naruto laughed and Hinata as well._

_They spent the rest of that night eating, talking, and clear throat other things._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Of Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto sighed in content. 'There is nothing that could possibly ruin my day' Narutoo thought.

"Hey dobe!!" someone shouted interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

'That can only be one person' thought Naruto before saying, "What is it Sasuke?"

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you right now. I think its for a mission." Sasuke explained.

"What! A mission! She can't send me on a mission right now! Me and Hinata were suppose to be going to that hotel this week!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, " Well I don't know any details of the mission but it's probably something small that you can finish soon. Besides she has a mission for Hinata and her team as well. She just sent Kiba to deliver the message to her."

Naruto sighed, "Aww man that's just great. I finally get a girlfriend and get to spend an entire week alone with her and Grandma Tsunade just had to ruin it."

"Well tell that to her. Let's go before she pounds us for being late." Sasuke then took off towards the Hokage's office.

"Tck, stupid teme." Naruto said before following him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata had arrived home about an half a hour ago and was now enjoying some tea before she finished her packing. She sighed in content before giggling to herself slightly. 'I still can't believe I'm going to be alone for an entire week with Naru...my boyfriend!' that thought made Hinata giggle uncontrollably as she was filled with happiness. Her moment, however, was interrupted by her wild teammate.

"Yo Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he appeared next to Hinata in a cloud of smoke with Akamaru.

Hinata almost spilled her tea before yelling at Kiba, "Kiba! Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore!"

Kiba chuckled slightly before replying, "Sorry about that but anyways I've just come to tell you that we have a mission."

Hinata blinked a few times before her beautiful lavender eyes became as big as saucers. "What do you mean we have a mission! I'm suppose to be leaving with Naruto soon for our vacation!"

"I know, I know but Tsunade said that she really needs us to do this mission. She said that she needs the best tracker ninjas and I guess we were at the top of the list. Besides, Naruto has a mission too." Kiba explained.

Hinata sighed, "Great just...great." She climbed on top of Akamaru and they took of to find Shino and Kurenai.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived in the office only to find Shizune there.

"Lady Tsunade had to leave for the hospital. She told me to tell you two to go see her there. She'll be in room 248."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They turned to leave before but stopped when Naruto to ask, "Aren't you coming to Shizune?"

Shizune shook her head no and answered, "I have to wait for Kurenai and her team to get here first."

Naruto nodded and left with Sasuke to the hospital.

When they arrived there they went to the room Shizune had told them and what Naruto saw inside made him stop in his tracks.

There in the room the patient looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto?" she said.

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm glad to see that you to remember each other Naruto but we're here to discuss a mission. You two can talk later."

They both nodded. Tsunade pulled a document out of her folder and began explaining the details of the mission, " This is a B ranked mission that will possibly turn into an A ranked if you happen to run into any enemies so I advised you not to take this lightly. You are to escort a council member of Konoha to the Village Hidden in the Mist. And make sure this document," Tsunade held up the document, rolled it up and handed it to Sasuke, "arrives safely as well. Now as you know, Sakura will not be able to accompany you and Kakashi is on a current solo mission. So I will be providing you with two excellent shinobi to accompany you on this mission."

"And who will that be?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade smirked, "That will be Rock Lee of course and his sensei Gai."

Sasuke eyes showed nothing but pure horror and Tsunade just laughed.

Naruto took this time to ask her a question, "Umm exactly how long will this take because..."

"Naruto, I am well aware of your vacation with Hinata and I promise to make it up to the both of you. This mission will last at least two weeks tops escorting the council member there and back. But you two have today at least because both of you will be leaving tomorrow, but at different times of course."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke," Tsunade started, "can you please come with me. I need your help with something." Tsunade finished, eyeing Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke folded his arms and said, "Sure, why not."

When they exited the room Sakura and Naruto remained silent. The silence was becoming very irritating so Sakura decided to break the ice, "So Naruto, how's it going?"

Naruto sighed, "Everything was going great until I was given this mission."

Sakura chuckled slightly, "Well it sure does seem like you've changed. You used to jump at any chance to get a mission."

Naruto's face became serious, "Well some things change Sakura."

Sakura looked down at her hands unable to look at Naruto at the moment. She knew what Naruto was getting at.

"Sakura just what the hell were you thinking back there, huh?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Answer me dam..."

Naruto didn't finish as Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. He always hated it when she cried, even if he was angry at the moment.

"What do you mean, 'What was I thinking'. I was thinking what you've wanted me to think, at least...what you used to" she whispered the last part as she looked adverting her eyes once again.

"Well...what was it?" Naruto asked, his voice low as well.

She looked back up at him, "I was thinking of you."

Naruto couldn't explain what was happening to him when he heard those words. The affection in her eyes, the way she spoke, he felt..._**nothing**_.

Naruto looked down and a small smile was plastered on his face. "You know Sakura, you're right. That's what I used to want. I used to think of you as the girl of my dreams but that's not it anymore. Now I want something else. I want to be with the real girl of my dreams and her name is Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto turned to leave and Sakura felt a new batch of tears coming on.

Naruto stopped as he opened the door but didn't turn around as he said, "You know Sakura, after all the times you rejected me, you've never once said that you were sorry. I've always thought you were so cold for that. Not taking any of my feelings into consideration. But I'm not that cold." as Naruto walked out the door Sakura him say, "I'm sorry, Sakura" before he shut the door and she began to cry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Shizune walked into the hospital and spotted the Hokage an Sasuke walking down the hall.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." The all said as they bowed in respect.

"Hello to you all too. Let's go somewhere to discuss the conditions of your mission elsewhere. Sasuke, do me a favor and deliver these papers to the rest of the staff."

"Alright."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto didn't know how to explain it but he felt relieved to have to Sakura that she was no longer the dominant subject in his mind. In fact he felt so good that he decided to treat himself to 15 bowls of ramen instead of the usual 10.

"Hey old man!"

"Hey! If it isn't my best customer in the flesh!"

"Yeah it's me alright and I have a mission tomorrow so I need to savor the taste of ramen! I want 5 miso ramen, 5 pork, 4 barbeque, and one house special!"

"Ha ha! Coming right up!"

Naruto didn't waste any time as his first bowl came into view and he started digging in. He was so into the ramen that he failed to notice a certain someone sneak up on him.

"I figured you'd be here."

Naruto stopped eating only to look up into sparkling lavender eyes.

Hinata giggled at the sight in front of her. Naruto staring at her with wide eyes, mouth full of ramen, and a few noodles hanging out.

Naruto slurped of the noodles and swallowed. He winked and said, "Where else would I be, if I'm not with you."

Hinata giggled again before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Naruto smiled and said, "So, care to help me finish all this ramen."

Hinata mocked gasped and said, "Are you offering me your ramen."

Naruto laughed, " Yep and you are the only one who will ever hear those words."

He continued to laugh and Hinata joined.

A few hours passed and Naruto and Hinata were no walking down the road. Naruto had explained to Hinata what was said between him and Sakura.

"So she didn't take it too well huh?" Hinata asked.

"No, but you don't have to worry about that because it's not about her..." Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist and looked her in the eye, "Its about you and it always will be." Naruto finished as he kissed her. Hinata moaned at the feeling that was coming over her. As she moaned Naruto took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. A very warm feeling began to envelop both of them and it was suddenly very hard for them to control themselves.

Naruto sensing this broke off the kiss. Hinata looked at him confused. "Hinata, I have a feeling about what was getting ready to happen and I think, if it really was going to happen, that we should wait until we both come back from our missions."

Hinata smiled, "You right. I guess we should. Will you walk me home?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

They walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga mansion and stopped in front of the gates. "Well I guess I see you when I get back." Hinata said.

"Of course and I promise I have something special for you when you return." Naruto said.

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Naruto said. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "But I will tell you this..."he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you." Hinata looked as if she was ready to cry. In fact a single tear escaped her eye as she said, "I love you, too, Naruto. I always have." They shared another kiss before they went their separate ways. Both with thoughts of the other on their minds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow! I think that this is the longest chapter I've ever written. But I guess I owe to all my readers. Oh and that thing with Ten-Ten, you'll find out about that in the next chapter Anyways please review. Thank You - AngelofLove3592**


	11. An Unknown Enemy,Bad Feelings,and a Gift

1**AN: What's up everybody!!! I'm back with the latest chapter!!! Sad to say there is only one more left after this one before I start to work on my other story Hinata: The Woman Behind The Mask. But those of you who know me already, already know that when I say I'm gonna work on one story I go and write a different one instead lol! (but for real I will work on that one) Anyways please, please read and review. I want to at least reach 100 reviews with my first fanfic Anyways on with chapter 9! Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but if I did you already know that Sakura would have kicked the bucket and Naruto and Hinata would have at least 5 children by now...**

**An Unknown Enemy, Bad Feelings, and A Gift**

Naruto walked towards the entrance gates of Konoha. As he neared his exit out of the village he could already hear Gai and Lee's declaration of the springtime of youth and what not. Naruto didn't really care though because he knew sooner or later Sasuke was going to chidori both of them in their mouths and shut them up for good. What was really on his mind was the fact that when Hinata came to see him before she left, he had been asleep so he didn't get to say goodbye to her, say good luck, or kiss her and wish her a safe return. She did however leave a note for him that she slipped under the door. It read:

_Hi sleepy head. I figure you must have been up pretty late not to answer the door, but I won't bother you about that. I forgot to tell you yesterday about my mission. Its nothing big. We just need to check out the border of the land of fire for any signs of danger. At least three squads do this every week so I should be back within a day or two. But I just wanted to see you before I left, but I guess I can wait until I get back...although that might be difficult. I don't know why I'm writing so much when we have to go so I'll just cut it short. I hope you have a safe journey to the village hidden in the mist and back and I hope you'll be thinking of me! _

_- Love Yours Truly,_

_Hinata _

Naruto read the letter over and over again, feeling guilty for not waking up in time to wish his love good luck on her mission. He sighed when he came to the last line of the letter and smiled a little. 'Of course I'll be thinking of you..' he thought. (Wow! He's a love sick puppy…or would he be considered a fox in this case...oh well on with the story)

His thoughts, however, were cut short as he was pounced on by a familiar green beast and his pupil, "NARUTO SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US!!!" Gai yelled as he grabbed Baruto in a head lock.

"YOSH!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NOT SHOW NARUTO BUT NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE WE CAN BEGIN OUR MISSION!!" Lee yelled.

Gai released Naruto and turned to Lee with tears in his eyes, "THAT"S THE SPIRIT LEE! ALWAYS READY FOR THE UPCOMING MISSION!!"

"IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GAI-SENSEI THAT I AM PREPARED FOR THIS MISSION!" Lee responded with tears in his eyes.

"LEE!" Gai ran towards Lee.

"GAI- SENSEI!" Lee ran towards Gai.

"LEE!"

"GAI –SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI" They both hugged each other with a sunset background behind them.

Naruto's sweat dropped. "You know Sasuke, I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Whatever," said Sasuke, "let's just go." He turned to leave. Naruto followed him.

"He you two! We're leaving!" Naruto called back.

Lee and Gai stop their tears and broke apart. "Are you up for a race Lee!"

"You bet Gai-Sensei!"

"Alright then! On your march get set go!" and Lee Ad Gai-sensei were off…not like Naruto and Sasuke cared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata do you see anything?" Kiba asked.

"No. Everything is clear." Hinata answered.

"Alright, then I want Kiba and Akamaru to go down and sniff out any traps Hinata may not be able to see," Kurenai started, "and I also want you to go down there as well Shino. Maybe your bugs will be able to track hidden traps as well. Hinata and I will watch you from above for any sign of ambushes. Understood?"

The three nodded. "Alright, then Go!" Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino left to do as they were told and Hinata and Kurenai began following them while keeping an eye out at the same time.

Some time had passed and they found quite a number of traps and disarmed them. Although Hinata was doing her job, Kurenai could tell something was bothering her.

Kurenai stopped jumping. When Hinata stopped moving as well, she asked, "What's wrong Hinata?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong sensei" Hinata answered and turned her head to continue looking out for Kiba nad the others.

"Don't give me that I know you to well for to fall for that lie. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Hinata didn't speak for a moment but then said, "The purpose of this mission was just to check out the borders of the land of fire, right?"

"Yes." Kurenai said not exactly sure what Hinata was getting at.

"And there are many teams that check this place out every week right?"

"Yes, but what are you getting at?" Kurenai questioned.

"Well if there are many people that check out the border every week…why are there so many traps? I mean all the other teams were tracker experts as well so…" Hinata trailed off.

Kurenai thought to herself, 'Hinata is right. If the ninja that were sent here were tracker experts as well then…then they should have seen all of the traps and disarmed them. Tsunade told me that every report was always good saying that there was nothing to worry about. Why would they say that…' Kurenai didn't finish her thoughts. She turned to Hinata and said, "We need to finish this and quickly."

Hinata nodded and thought, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba do you sense something…unusual about this place?" Shino asked.

"As a matter a fact I do. I didn't want to worry about it before but it seems as if the feeling is getting stronger." Kiba answered and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Maybe we should tell Kurenai and Hinata before it really turns into something bad." Shino suggested.

Kiba was about to agree with him before he heard a voice say, "It already too late."

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were thrown off balance.

"W-What the hell is going on!" Kiba yelled.

"I-I don't know but it isn't...Ah!" Shino started but was interrupted when a root from underground pierced him through the back.

"Shino!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the! Byakugan!!!" Hinata yelled as she activated her byakugan after hearing her teammate scream.

"Oh no... Kurenai-Sensei!!! Kiba and the others are in trouble!!!" She called out to her sensei, " There being attacked!!"

"What let's go!" Kurenai said as she and Hinata began running towards their comrades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the root was mercilessly pulled from Shino's body he let out agonizing scream before falling to the ground unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru wasted no time as they ran to their fallen comrade. "Shino!! Shino!!!" Kiba yelled as he checked for a pulse. "Good he's alive."

"Not for long and you will meet the same fate soon. You and the rest of you comrades" the voice said.

"Who the hell are you!!!" Kiba yelled. "Woof!! Woof!!!" Akamaru barked alongside his master.

"...I am the cause of your death." the voice said as the ground began to shake again.

"Oh no!" Kiba shouted.

Yet another root came from underground and was about inflict a blow similar to Shino's onto Kiba.

"Kiba look out!" Hinata yelled as she sliced the root in half with a kunai.

After getting over the shock, Kiba turned to Hinata and thanked her. Kurenai ran to the aid of Shino.

"He's losing blood fast!! We have to get him out of here!!" Kurenai shouted.

Kiba and Hinata ran over to her as Akamaru watched their backs.

"I can stop the bleeding sensei, but I wont be able to heal the wound completely. I'm not that good unfortunately." Hinata said as she began gathering chakra in her hands and healing Shino.

"That's good enough Hinata. Now Kiba, what's going on here?" Kureanai questioned.

"All I know is that there's some weird guy speaking to us and every time the ground shakes, a root from the trees comes out and attacks us." Kiba briefly explained.

"Awww...why do I have to be the weird guy...couldn't I have been the guy who will kill you instead?" the mysterious man asked while laughing maniacally.

"Alright, come on out and show yourself!!" Kurenai demanded.

"Why shall I do? It's much more fun killing you without you knowing where I'm at."

"Coward!!!" Kiba yelled.

"No I believe its called be smart." the man said once again laughing his evil laugh making Kurenai and Kiba very angry.

Once again the ground began to shake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could hear Kurenai and Kiba arguing with the unknown foe but she was more preoccupied with preserving her friend's life. 'Almost done' she thoughts. As she put the finally touches to the healing she did for Shino , she suddenly felt the ground shaking.

"Hinata!!! Jump!!! Get off the ground!!!" Kiba yelled as he and Kurenai jumped into the trees.

Hinata scooped up Shino and jumped up into the trees and was just barely missed by the roots that came up out of the ground. 'That was close' Hinata thought as she joined Kurenai and Kiba in the trees. "Is everyone..." Hinata was interrupted as a branch suddenly pierced her arm.

"Ahhh!!" She screamed as the branch was retracted from her arm. Shino fell from her arms as she grabbed onto her wounded arm.

"Oh no!! Shino!" Kurenai yelled as she reached for Shino. Luckily she caught him.

"Haha!!! If I can control the roots of th trees, what makes you think I can't control the tree itself!!" the man laughed as he explained, "You are all going to die here!!!"

"Damn it!!! How are we suppose to beat this guy if we can't find him!!" Kiba yelled in frustration.

" I don't know!! But what I do know is that we need to get the hell out of here! There are too many trees!!" With that said Kurenai picked up Shino and started to jump through the trees out of the forest followed by Kiba and Hinata who was still clutching her arm.

"You fools!!! Do you think you can honestly escape!!!" the man yelled as more branches were sent flying at the fleeing team.

"This is not good!! Everyone keep you guard up!!!" Kurenai yelled, "We're almost to the clearing!!" 'But I don't think that's going to help us.' she thought afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Gai-Sensei along with the council member arrived in the land of Mist and without any problems, which is a first for Naruto.

"Man I can't believe that there weren't any ninjas after us. You and that scroll must not be that important, huh?" Naruto said looking at the council member making him turn his head in anger.

"Would you prefer them to waste our time and get in the way of you seeing Hinata earlier." Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess you have a point." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yosh!! What an accomplishment!! Finishing a mission early!" Lee Shouted.

"This call for some special training!! What do you say Lee!" Gai -sensei yelled.

"Yes what a marvelous idea Gai- Sensei!" Lee shouted as tears started to flow from his eyes. Suddenly the sunset background appeared out of no where.

"Oookkaaayy. I think there's another one of their scenes is about to come Naruto. Let's drop this guy off to his meeting or whatever and find something else to do." Sasuke suggested.

"Gotcha!!" Naruto shouted as they grabbed the council member and ran before they could witness a horrible scene between Gai and Lee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping the member of the leaf's council off, Naruto and Sasuke began looking around the village. As they looked through the shops, Naruto noticed something sparkly. He went over to the store to see what it was. His gasped at what it was. It was a diamond engagement ring that hint was silver with a hint of lavender in the diamond. The minute Naruto saw the lavender, he instantly thought it would be for Hinata.

"Sasuke!", Naruto shouted, "Come look at this!!!"

Sasuke walked over to his screaming friend and said, "What is it?"

"Dude wouldn't that be perfect for Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh you do know that that's an engagement ring right?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well are you trying to propose to her? I mean it hasn't really been that long. Are you sure you wanna take it to that level."

"Of course I do! I love her! I'm going to propose to her but its not like we have to get married right away."

"Well then get it for her. I mean the diamond does match her eyes."

"Yeah it...Hey, hey, hey! How do you know what her eyes look like! Have you been looking into her eyes Sasuke."

Sasuke just sighed and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Uhhh sure?" The salesman said.

Naruto turned his attention to the man, "Huh?"

"Are you going to buy this ring or what?"

Naruto thought about it and figured that Hinata was definitely worth it. He nodded a followed the man into the shop to purchase the ring.

After paying for the ring, Naruto began walking around and thinking of ways to propose to Hinata. 'This is going to be sooo great! Especially if she says yes!' Naruto thought to himself as he looked up into the sky.

'Maybe I should head out to the hotel before it gets late.' with that thought, Naruto headed towards the hotel where he and the rest of his team were suppose to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai and her team made it to the clearing and panted as they tried to catch there breath but never letting their guard down.

"Hohoho!! So you made it to the clearing after all. I need to stop going easy on you if you were able to dodge all those branches. I think I'll come out just so you'll see me kill you." After the unknown man said that, the ground began to quake and roots sprouted out in the form of a cocoon.

"What the.." Kiba said as the cocoon began to open.

Out of the cocoon came a very young looking man with spiky green hair and yellowish colored eyes.

"Let me properly introduce myself. My name in Hantori and I control the forests. And I assure you that you will not make it out if her alive."

"I find that hard to believe because now you've shown yourself to us!" Kiba yelled.

"Now we know where you are so now we can attack you!" shouted Kurenai as she pulled out a kunai.

"Just try it." Hantori said with a grin.

"Hinata watch Shino!! Come on Kiba!!" Kurenai yelled.

"Let's go Akamaru!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Woof!" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata watched as blow after blow was deflected by Hantori with roots. Nothing Kiba or Kurenai did affected Hantori.

'There not getting anywhere with this. How can we stop him? More importantly...how is he control the trees and their roots.' Hinata thought.

She silently activated her byakugan. What she saw shocked here. He was pouring enormous amounts of chakra into the roots in the ground. 'In order to beat him, his chakra points have to be cut off. I-I can can do it but who will watch Shino...I got it! I'll just create a shadow clone, duh!!! Okay here it goes! Clone Jutsu!' Hinata created a clone directly behind and ordered it to watch Shino. She gathered her chakra into her hand and began to wait until she found an opening.

When Akamaru came to biting on Hantori's hand, he began focusing on Akamaru longer letting his guard down for the others for a moment.

'Now's my chance.' Hinata thought as she sprinted forward towards Hantori.

Hantori saw her out of the corner of his eye and said, "I don't think so."

He turned around and faced the running Hinata and sent a root speeding towards a surprised Hinata. Not prepared for the attack Hinata had no time to move and was pierced through the chest.

"Oh no! Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled her eyes filled with worry for her student.

Hinata spat out blood and thought, 'Crap! I'm only two feet away from him!'

"Did you really think that you would be able to stop me!" Hantori screamed.

For some reason, the words that Hantori had spoken had triggered something in Hinata and she thought, 'I am not going to fail this mission! I will kill him! I will!'

With those encouraging thoughts to herself Hinata began walking forward towards Hantori deepening the pierce that the root already had in her chest.

"What are you doing! Do you want to rush your death!" Hantori screamed.

'I will do this! I will!' Hinata continued to think.

"Hinata stop it!" Kurenai yelled desperately.

Hinata had walked far enough so that she was able to grab his left hand that controlled the root.

"Aww you're holding my hand as you die. Well good riddance!!" Hantori said as he tried to expand the root but nothing happened.

"What the!"

Hinata spat out blood and laughed, " I sealed off the chakra in you hand. You can't extend this root."

Hantori looked shocked at first but then he grinned and said, "That doesn't mean I can't use my other."

He raised his right hand to bring up another root but wasn't quick enough as Hinata still had her chakra built up in her right palm, "You wont get the chance to!!" Hinata screamed as she slammed her palm into his heart.

"Ahhhh!!!" Hantori screamed in agony as heart burst from the shear amount of chakra that was forced into him.

"Y-you...wretched w-woman." Hantori said as he fell on his back and died.

"I...did it." Hinata said as she fell unconscious and her shadow dispersed.

"Hinata!!" Kurenai yelled as she rushed to Hinata.

"Akamaru watch Shino." Kiba ordered his companion.

"Arf!"

Kurenai cut the root in half and pulled the remaining part out of Hinata's body. She was still bleeding heavily and Kurenai didn't know any type of medical jutsu.

"Kiba we have to hurry back to the village so the Lady Tsunade can heal her!"

"Right!"

With that said, Kurenai carried Hinata to the village followed by Kiba and Shino on Akamaru's back.

'Hinata please...you have to make it.' was the thought's going through Kurenai and Kiba's minds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto suddenly looked up from the card table with a distraught look on his face.

"What's the matter with you dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto didn't answer for a while but then quickly shook it off and said, "I-It's nothing," and continued playing the card game. All the while thinking, 'Hinata...Has something happened to you?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well what do you think of the 9****th**** chapter? Pretty good I hope. One more chapter left you guys!! Again, please, please, please review. I really want at least 100 reviews Thank You!!!!!! -AngelofLove3592**


	12. A Happy Ending?

**AN: Hi everyone!! This is the last chapter and I tried to make it the best! This will be my first completed story. (Just One Night doesn't count. That was a one shot) I want to thank all my readers especially the ones who reviewed(I hope to reach a hundred. Who ever is my hundred review is going to receive a big thank you from me)! Anyways on with the last chapter! Enjoy!!**

**A Happy Ending?**

"It's been over four hours! What the hell is going on in there!!"

"Calm down Kiba! You saw the state Hinata was in and I'm sure you heard what Lady

Tsunade said!" Kurenai lectured from her seat in the waiting room.

Kiba growled and sat down in a seat next to his sensei. After a few moments his seething anger diminished. He and Jurenai both began to reminance about what happened hours ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_As soon as they arrived in Konoha, they ran straight to the hospital. The severely wounded Hinata was in Kurenai's arms, Shino was riding on Akamaru's back as Kiba ran along side his sensei. They burst through the doors of the hospital and ran straight to where Tsunade was located, due to Kiba's keen sense of smell. _

_Tsunade was on her way out only to be bombarded with the distressed faces of team eight. Tsunade was on the verge of yelling at them all before noticing the condition of a knocked out Shino and a near death Hinata. _

"_What the hell happened!"_

"_We'll tell you the details later lady tsunade but they need to be treated first" Kurenai answered._

" _I can very well see that! Kiba take Shino to Ino and Kurenai you come with me!" Tsunade ordered as they rushed to the emergency room._

_Tsunade shouted out orders to various medical ninjas as she and Kurenai rushed to get Hinata to the emergency room. When they finally arrived to their destination, two medical ninjas took Hinata out of Kurenai's arms and put her onto the operating board to be examined. Tsunade told Kurenai to wait outside so that she wouldn't be in the way and that she would let her know the situation soon. _

_Kiba showed up just as Kurenai was given the order to stay outside. He told her that Shino would be alright and that he will be out for about a day or so._

_After receiving the good news about one of her patients, Kurenai went back to worrying about Hinata. _

_They waited impatiently for Tsunade to tell them what was going on with Hinata. Kurenai was pacing back and forth trying to calm her nerves. Kiba was grinding his teeth while Akamaru whined as he sat next to his master._

_Kurenai stop her pacing in front of the door and watched the red signal. The red light bringing images of Hinata's blood back to her mind. She shuddered at that thought. _

_Kiba noticed the sudden shudder. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure she'll be alright." _

_Kurenai nodded and smiled and weak smile. She and Kiba both knew how bad her injury was and saw the paleness of her skin because of the amount of blood that was lost. _

_Kiba sat back down after he felt that his sensei calmed herself down. Kurenai went back to pacing. _

_An hour later, Tsunade came back out of the emergency room, however, the light was still red. Kurenai and Kiba rushed over to her and both instantly noticed the grim look on her face. _

_Tsunade waited a moment before saying, "You're both probably wondering why the light is still red," she didn't look up because she knew that they obviously wanted an answer to that question. "Her condition, is much worse than we thought."_

_Kurenai felt her heart clinch but listened to Tsunade as she continued, "The blow through her chest caused massive internal damage. One of her lungs is close to caving in and a piece of her broken rib has slightly pierced her heart."_

"_Well if it hasn't really pierced couldn't you remove it!" Kiba yelled._

_Tsunade did not scold him because she knew that he was yelling out of worry and answered, " It doesn't matter that the piercing is only slight. The fact that it _is_ pierced is the problem," Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing; "Hinata has lost massive amounts of blood. She's barely stable. The amount of work to heal her will put strain on her body that she may not be able to handle. Her heart is in critical condition and the fact that it is barely beating… the chances of her making it through this procedure is less than 10" _

_It took everything Kurenai had to keep from running into the room and begging Hinata to hold on. Kiba needed air and ran outside with Akamaru following closely behind. _

_Tsunade walked up to Kureani and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_We'll do everything that we can," Tsunade turned and said with a depressing look her face, "If we lose her…there will be someone who will suffer much more than anyone else"_

_Kurenai knew exactly who she meant. 'Naruto…'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Of Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai sighed and put her face in her hands. She thought to herself, 'He doesn't know what's going on yet. I wonder how he's going to…never mind I know exactly how he's going to react. It's a good thing Hinata already killed the guy.' She chuckled slightly at her last thought.

Kiba turned to her and asked, "What's so funny?"

She lifted her face out of her hands and leaned back in her chair then answered, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how Naruto's going act when he hears about what happened to Hinata."

Kiba nodded indeed knowing what will happen. All of a sudden he popped out his seat startling Kurenai.

"What's the matter with you!"

Kiba looked down at kurenai and shouted, "We didn't tell the others or her family yet!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten-Ten walked aimlessly along the trail leading to the training grounds. She couldn't help this gut feeling that something was wrong.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things' she thought, 'What could be so bad that it would make me feel this way. I guess it's a good idea that I decided to come to the training grounds today.'

When she arrived at her destination, her eyes widened. It so happens that she was not the only who decided to let off some steam today.

There in the training area, Neji was currently practicing his gentle fist. Ten- Ten did not miss the fact that his shirt was missing. The beats of sweat were running down his body. Every move he did accentuated the muscles of his body and his hair swaying in the wind as he moved.

Ten- Ten felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing. All of sudden she recalled the thoughts she had during her last conversation with Hinata. She was beginning to get lost in her thoughts when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Are you here to train or gawk at me?" Neji asked with a smug smirk on his face.

The redness of a blush was quickly replaced with the redness of anger on Ten- Ten's face. "I was NOT gawking at you!" she yelled.

"Oh really," Neji started as he closed his eyes and began to wipe off his sweat with a towel, "I could have sworn that you had some drool coming down the side of your mouth," he opened his eyes and smirked, "I didn't know I was so appealing to you Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to yell at him or pounce o him. She had never felt such a mixture of anger and passion for him. The passion was probably because of the fact that his luscious body was in grabbing range.

Since she couldn't decide between the two options, she decided to use the ultimate way of ending a conversation…she walked away. She walked past him to a clear area and began stretching.

This time it was Neji's turn to wonder. 'I wonder why its taken me so long to notice that her…'

"Hey Neji!"

Neji cringed because he was broken out of his thoughts….or maybe it was the glare that Ten-Ten shot him when she caught him staring….either way he cringed. He turned around to see where the voice came from only to find Kiba running towards them.

When Kiba reached them he took a moment to catch his breath before saying, "I'm glad I found you. I have some serious news man."

Neji folded his arms and said, "Well what is it."

Ten-Ten walked up to the two of them and asked, "Do you want me to leave or something?"

Kiba shook his head and answered, "No you need to hear this too."

Kiba looked down for a moment and began, "I'm sure you guys know about the mission that the rest of team eight and myself went on," he looked up and saw Neji and Ten-Ten nod. He kept going, "We'll the mission took an unexpected turn and we were ambushed by an unexpected enemy. Shino was knocked unconscious by a surprise blow so that left Hinata, Kurenai- Sensei, Akamaru and myself to fight the mysterious guy."

"Hinata was in fact the one who defeated the enemy," Kiba stopped as he saw a spark of pride in Neji's eyes and a smile on Ten-Ten's face.

"Well looks like my cousin is proving herself to be a strong kunoichi," Neji said as he talked about his younger cousin with respect.

"I knew she could do it. That girl is awesome! We need to go congratulate her! Where is she?" Ten-Ten asked.

Kiba didn't answer.

Ten-Ten looked confused, however, Neji took one look at Kiba's face and balled his fists. His eyes narrowed and he practically growled out, "What the hell happened Kiba."

"She took a blow through the chest just as she was delivering the finishing blow. She in very critical condition and…and she might not make it. Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and other medical ninjas are working on her now in the hospital."

Ten-Ten eyes began to water as she thought, 'I knew something was wrong…but I wouldn't have guessed that it could have been this bad.'

Neji was stunned. The little cousin that he has come to love and respect as if she were his sister was know at the brink of death.

Kiba put a hand on Neji's shoulder, "We should get going."

Neji swallowed a bit before saying, "Who's telling her father?"

"Kurenai-sensei is handling that."

"What about Naruto!" Ten-Ten suddenly shouted.

"I don't know who's going to be able to break the news to him…hopefully by the time he comes back….she might be stable."

Neji and Ten-Ten nodded, both hoping the same as the began running back to the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A loud bang was heard in the Hyuuga household as Hiashi slammed his fists into the table. His anger fueled after hearing the news of his dying daughter from Kurenai.

"How in the world could you let this happen to my daughter!" Hiashi yelled.

"She's more of a daughter to me than you! However, now is not the time to argue over this!"

Kurenai yelled back, her own anger rising because of the ignorance of the Hyuuga leader.

Hiashi growled, ready to make another comeback, however he was stopped by the voice of his youngest daughter Hanabi, "Father, I think we should go to the hospital right now instead of arguing."

Hiashi looked down at his daughter, his eyes softening a little as he saw that she was indeed worried about her older sister. He then lifted his head and began walking out of his house with Hanabi following behind. Hanabi turned and nodded in Kurenai's direction. Kurenai smiled with graditude and followed them out of the Hyuuga estate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Man am I glad that's over! I can't believe we finished so early!" Naruto yelled as they reached the Konoha gates. "You would think that since it had to do with papers and all that legal mumbo jumbo that it would take longer. Grandma said it would probably last two weeks just to tick me off! I'm so gonna get in her face when I see her.!"

After his shouting rampage, Naruto stuffed his hands in his pocket and felt an object make contact with his fingers. He pulled it out and it was the ring he had purchased for Hinata. 'On second thought...I'll yell at the old lady after I talk to Hinata.' With that thought, Naruto smiled to himself picturing Hinata's face when she see's the ring.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke called.

Naruto's smile was wiped off his face at hearing his alleged nickname, "What!"

"Where here."

Naruto saw that they were indeed home. Now he felt butterflies in his stomach about seeing his love. He couldn't wait to see but at the same time, he wanted to think more on how he was going to propose to her.

He was starting to get lost in his thoughts when he was brought out of them by the voice of Guy Sensei, "LEE! LOOK AT OUR TEAMMATES RUN!!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the direction that Guy was looking. The saw Ten-Ten, Neji and Kiba running their way.

"YES GUY SENSEI I SEE THEM. THEY ARE CERTAINLY FILLED WITH THE FLAME OF YOUTH TODAY! NEJI, TEN-TEN, KIBA! OVER HERE!" Lee shouted as he flagged them down.

Their three faces gave a shocked look as they were not expecting them to return so soon. However, the shocked look they shared quickly turned to one of despair as they realized that they would have to tell them about Hinata.

When they came to a stop in front of the arriving ninja, Naruto noticed the gloomy look on their faces. "What's wrong with the three of you?"

Kiba turned to Neji, silently asking him to break the news. Neji nodded and turned to face Naruto. "We're on our way to the hospital."

"Why? None of you look hurt to...Ouch" Naruto was cut off by a hit on the head by Sasuke.

"They're obviously going to see someone stupid." Sasuke clarified.

"Well," Naruto started as he rub the back of his head, "who are you going to see then."

The three were silent.

This time Lee spoke up, "Well comrades, who is it that you are in a rush to see."

Neji breathed in deeply before saying, "Hinata."

Naruto's heart clinched and his eyes widened to the point that Neji thought they were going to come out. Naruto was not the only one shocked as Sasuke, Lee, and Guy all showed signs of confusion, wanting to know what happened Hinata.

Naruto put his head down and balled his fist before saying in a very low voice, "What happened."

Neji was surprised to say the least that Naruto had not ran to the hospital, however he still told Naruto what happened, "Well based on what was told to me, whike they were on a mission they were ambushed by an unknown fighter and although Hinata defeated him, she was still injured badly. Right now her injuries are so severe that we're not even sure that she'll make it." Neji finished not holding anything back from Naruto no matter how hard it was for him to speak of his cousins condition.

Naruto's chest was tightening with every word. Nevertheless he picked his head up and said, "Let's go," and ran towards the hospital with the others following suit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You! Need you to increase your out of chakra to stabilize the heart!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes ma'am." the medical ninja answered.

"You! You will take his place in ten minutes!" Tsunade yelled to yet another medical ninja.

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade had been switching medical ninjas back an forth keeping Hinata's heart from giving out for hours while she tried to stop the constant bleeding in order that she can separate the bone from her heart without killing her. While Tsunade was doing this, she had a team of medical ninja behind her to keep replenishing her of her own chakra. Shizune was currently trying to help Tsunade stop the blood that would not stop flowing from Hinata's body.

'Dammit! Why won't it stop! If she keeps gushing blood out like this..she won't make through this,' Tsunade stopped her thoughts as he looked over at the pale face of Hinata. "Come on you gotta make it through this Hinata..." Tsunade said as she worked on her.

Hinata made no movement at all. Tsunade didn't expect her too as she continued trying to heal her and shouting orders. "Shizune put more chakra into your hands and try to seal up the vessel on the left of the wound."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto and the others arrived they saw Kurenai, Hiashi and Hanabi already seated in the waiting room.

Kurenai stood up and walked over to Naruto as soon as she saw him. When she arrived in front of him, she hesitated for a moment before hugging.

Naruto was at first surprised by the contact but hug her back anyway.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Kurenai said on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry I didn't protect her."

Naruto didn't know what to say and he was thankful that Kurenai wasn't going to force him to say anything either. Instead she held him tighter for a moment before going to sit down. Instead of sitting down on a chair, Naruto leaned against the wall to get his thoughts together.

'This must explained the bad feeling I was getting the other day. I can't...I can't believe this happened to her. Dammit! Just when something good in my life happens...No...good things can't happen for monsters like me.' With that thought Naruto slid down the wall and landed in a sitting position. He pulled out the box from his pocket that contained the engagement ring for his love. While he toyed with the box, he couldn't shake the feeling that he might not be able to have her as his wife someday.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After they walked in, Neji went over to his uncle and youngest cousin while Kurenai hugged Naruto. He was followed by Ten-Ten and Kiba went to sit down.

"How are you feeling uncle?" Neji asked.

"I'm alright. You?" Hiashi asked.

"The same. How about you, Hanabi?"

"I'm alright as well." she answered.

Neji nodded.

'Wow what a nice family moment.' Ten-Ten thought, 'Why can't they show their emotions. Anyone can plainly see that they're worried to death!' Ten-Ten sat down, after witnessing the Hyuugas have the most unemotional conversation ever.

She saw Naruto slid down to the ground and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, 'Poor Naruto. He and Hinata had just found each other and now this.' Ten-Ten looked to the red light above the door. 'I just spoke with that girl and now...' Ten-Ten stopped her thought and put her face in the palm of her hand and silently cried.

Neji saw the sadness that crept over Ten-Ten's face and couldn't help but let a little of his own sadness show as he too thought about his cousin and friend's unfortunate situation. 'Cousin, I hope you know that you are causing a lot of pain for all of us out here. You'll cause a lot more...if you don't come out of this alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura looked up from her book as she heard a knock from her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

When the door opened Ino walked in followed by Shikamaru. "Hey Sakura can you walk."

Sakura not only noticed the look her Ino and Shikamaru's face, she also noticed that she didn't greet her with her usual nickname. She answered her question regardless, "No, not very much."

Ino nodded and then shouted, "Okay Chouji! Bring in the wheel chair!"

Chouji came in with the wheel chair and brought it over to Sakura's bed.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused.

"We're going to the waiting room." Ino answered as she walked over to Sakura to help her ino the chair.

"What for?"

"I'll tell while we walk there."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino filled Sakura in on what happened as she pushed Sakura to the waiting followed by Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura's face now held the same expression she saw on Ino and her teammates faces.

When they arrived in the waiting room, Sakura noticed Naruto and wanted so badly to go comfort him. However she knew that would be a bad idea so she decided to stay with Ino and her team while they waited.

Sasuke stood from his seat and walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up from the ground and looked at Sasuke with puffy eyes.

Sasuke knew he had either been crying or trying to hold the tears in. Either way he said, " Get up and go take a seat over there," Sasuke pointed to his previous seat before continuing, " You've been in the same position for the last two hours now. You need to move before you get stuck in that position."

Naruto nodded and tried to get up. 'Maybe Sasuke right about moving.'

Sasuke held out his hand seeing his friend obviously have trouble getting up from his position.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke previous seat and once again pulled out the box with the ring inside. He opened it and looked at the diamond. The lavender color along with the glint that it gave off reminded him so much of his love. He wanted so badly to look into her eyes right now. He wished it was all just a dream and that he would wake up soon and get ready to pick Hinata up for a date or picnic they would have.

Naruto suddenly found himself wishing he'd done so many things along the lines of telling her he loved her sooner or stopped focusing on Sakura a long time ago so that he and Hinata would have had more time together. He knew he couldn't change the past so he sat wondering what it would have been like to have had Hinata for a girlfriend a long time ago while praying that she makes it out of the surgery alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Its almost done!" Tsunade shouted as she eased the bone out of Hinata's heart. She ordered Shizune to mold the bone back into place as she worked on sealing the punctured heart.

They had stopped the bleeding a hour ago and worked on fixing the rest of her injuries.

"Lady Tsunade will she be alright?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before saying, "Even if we fully heal her wounds, she's still lost way too much blood, Shizune."

Shizune nodded as she was done healing the fractured bone.

Tsunade finished the last touch on the little hole in Hinata's heart. When she was done, she began fully closing the chest wound.

Once that was done, she checked Hinata's heart rate on the monitor.

"Shizune, I want you and the others to clean up here while I go tell the others her condition." she ordered.

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Alright you guys you heard her! Let's get this place cleaned up."

Tsunade walked towards the door that would lead her into a waiting room full of people wanting and needing to know the condition of Hinata. Before opening the door, she hit the switch next to it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and everyone else in the room immediately looked towards the door when they saw the light switch from red to green and Tsunade walk into the waiting room.

She wasn't the least bit surprised to see any of them there for Hinata. She saw how each of them looked at her with questioning eyes and knew that they all wanted to know Hinata's current condition.

She breathed in deeply before saying, "She's going to be fine., however she's lost a serious amount of blood so she will remain in the hospital for week or more depending on how fast we can build her iron back up."

Everyone in the room felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted up off their shoulders. Kurenai, Ten-Ten, Hanabi, Ino, and Sakura all cried knowing that she would be alright. Sasuke smiled, happy that his future sister will be alright. Neji and Hiashi both had smiles on their faces refusing to show anymore emotion than that. Lee and Guy danced yelling about youth prevailing while Shikamaru and Chouji both stayed quite but showed their happiness through the smile on their faces.

Naruto however, wanted more than just hearing that she'll be okay, he needed to see her. "Lady Tsunade, may I see her?" Naruto asked.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear him speak to the Hokage in a respectable manner, especially the Hokage herself. However she understood why and allowed him to see her.

Naruto walked passed her and into the room where Hinata lay motionlessly in the her bed. He walked over to her, pick up her small fragile hand and held it in his own. His other hand began to caress her face and he noticed the how pale and she was. She looked as if she had no life in her.

"Dammit Hinata," He started to say, " how could this have happened to you!" He began to sobbed as he couldn't stand to see her in the condition she was in.

As he continued to cry, he let go of her hand so that he could hold her slightly without moving her too much. While he held her, he heard a mumbling sound.

He sat up so fast that he almost made himself dizzy.

Hinata's eyes began to flutter slightly before opening fully.

Naruto couldn't say anything when her beautiful lavender eyes landed on him.

She smiled and said weakly, "Hi...Naruto."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you guys for reading hope you enjoyed the story I know I did. Let me know what you guys think! I plan on making a one- shot sequel to the story sometime which explains the way I ended it. I hope the whole thing made sense and I hope you guys reviewed for me. Anyways thanks again for reading my first story and I hope you guys look out for the sequel or any other stories written by me!BYE!!**


End file.
